


My Soul Cries Out

by Vampirrslayet94



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirrslayet94/pseuds/Vampirrslayet94
Summary: Basically a Bucky x reader. The reader met Bucky in the 1930s and they become good friends. The reader falls for him but before she can tell him he goes off to war and gets kidnapped. The reader goes to war to find Bucky but gets kidnapped by Hydra and she gets experimented on. Frozen like the Winter Soldier she is kept until Hydra is ready to use her again. When the time comes and the reader and Bucky will she remember him? Will he remember her?





	1. Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey party people just a little something I started. I hope it's good enough that you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Please me some feedback :)

“Are you lost, Princess?” Anthony teased lounging on the stairs near the Hamilton Diner, He sat on the damp dainty stairs across the alley of the diner with a couple friends. Thursday and Friday nights were spent working at the Hamilton diner. A cute little place that sits on the edge of the city owned by Al and Alice. They are a sweet older couple, like the grandparents I never had. My feet were sore from the long hours I worked this past few days. It felt good to take a moment to take in the quiet this time of night. Everyone’s tucked into bed or just coming home from a night on the town. While I’m going from one job to another with two hours of sleep. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, thinking of how to respond. . 

“Not by a mile, Anthony” I chuckled. “I appreciate the concern though”

You could almost feel the vein pop on his forehead he was so mad. It’s quitting time at my night time job at the Hamilton diner. A little dainty place that sits on the edge of the city, so it’s quiet this time of night. Everyone’s tucked into bed or just coming home from a night on the town. While I’m going from one job to another with two hours of sleep.

“Bye Al, see you tomorrow” I shouted so he could hear me from the partially lit kitchen.

“Night Darling” He answered, “Are you sure you want to go out there without your boyfriend?”

Girls dreamed of some guy sweeping them off their feet, making them a house wife and pumping them full of kids. Big wedding, big house, and an unhappy life. Not my parents, they were as happy as can be even with the economy and kids. That was the past, now my mother is dead, and my Father bed ridden from the first war. With no feasible income I had to pick up extra shifts at the factory in the morning. No man would want me or appreciate me, they would way too much attention. Al walked across the kitchen to take the last of the garbage to the cans out back, when I heard some feet shuffling towards us. 

“Al did (y/n) leave” Alice inquired loudly “I wanted to give her some leftovers” 

“She right here Alice” Al confirmed. Al and Alice have been married for 30 years growing up only a block away. Al worked day and night saving up money from the time he was seventeen till he was twenty-five and found this little gem.

Reaching for the trash bags I then tossed them into silver beat up cans behind us. Anthony took it upon himself to come over and answer me directly. He sent his boys Albert and boys name that I don’t care to remember. Ignoring him was fun so I continued to focus on Alice rather than deal with him now. 

“Here you are (y/n)” Alice smiled, handing me three bags filled to the brim with food and the last one had a couple of pies. The Hamilton Diner has the best pies; the owner lets me take a slice with some leftovers with me when I skip dinner. I felt some heat coming from the bag and with the smell alone made me feel like I was floating on cloud nine. At the same moment my stomach growled, threatening to eat everything in front of me without tasting it. This was too much a small plate and a slice of pie was enough. Alice knew I could never ask her to do this for me and she did it anyway. 

“Alice this doesn’t seem like leftovers” I began “But thank you”

“You’re welcome dear” Alice said “You shouldn’t walk home alone this late at night” 

Anthony’s arm slither my waist like butter, slippery like a snake. If our fathers weren’t buddies, I would had snapped his arm like a twig. But I didn't want to hear father complain later. So, I kept quiet and kept my deviant thoughts to myself.

“Do not worry, I’ll walk her home” Anthony butts in.

“Awe (y/n) he’s sweet” Alice cooed. And as if she could read my facial expression from the back of my head. She playfully smacked the back of my head. “Give him a chance” Alice finished before retreating to the kitchen. Al just shrugged his shoulders and turned to lock the door.

“You kids have fun” Al grinned.

I quickly whipped my head around “Save me” I mouthed. His only reply was “I’m sorry”

Anthony combed back his short honey blonde hair back with that stupid shit eating grin, like he won something. I readjusted my bags and as Anthony put the arm of his dark gray suit to me I picked up my speed down the sidewalk. My apartment was just over another couple blocks. I could go by myself.  
When I’m up this late it’s so peaceful barely any cars and people. Alice is right it would be nice to have someone to share these nights together. We could open our own bakery, walk through the park in the crisp fall air, maybe go to the carnival in the summer. Not with Anthony that’s where Alice is wrong. His relationship last shorter than it takes for bread to rise. When he gets bored, he just leaves a trail of broken hearts.

“So, it’s like that Princess” Anthony jogs up beside me. My body stiffens, and I chill goes down my spine as he enunciates on the princess.

“Ant, I don’t need this right now I should have been in bed 3 hours ago.” I begged. “stop calling me princess”

“Come on, I’ll show you a good time” Ant offers stepping in front of me. “Let’s go dancing”

My feet came to a halt because I didn’t want to end up tripping over his feet. It took everything in my being not to punch him. Why did he bother teasing me? Long ago, I may have said yes, to younger Anthony but not this waste of a human being.

“What’s wrong Ant, you finished going through Mira and her friends” I sneered.

“What are you talking about we’re just friends” He lied.

I just merely scoffed, feeling the heaviness of my cheap knockoff purse in my arms and rubbed my temple. This is going to be a long walk for such a short distance.  
“Anthony I’m not going anywhere with you. I’m going home before I have to get up for work in the morning” I snapped.

“Fine no dancing let me just walk you to your apartment” Anthony offered.

“Fine” I caved. “But I’m not touching you” 

“As long as we can walk side by side” He interjected.

I just nodded my head in agreement and he walked in time with me. It's going to be a long night.


	2. Stranger on the Fire Escape

As we neared my apartment, daydreams of grand adventures filled my mind.

  
My brother, Oliver, use to read comics to me when we were younger. His favorites were Superman and Batman, but I always liked the ones where the unlikely character gained superpowers and helped those in need.

  
That would never happen to me. I work myself to the bone every day, for less than minimum wage. There’s no time for fun, or dates. If I didn’t work, my father and I would starve. He’d lost his leg in a factory accident.

  
The factory that Anthony Sr. owned.

  
My mother, Anita, died from scarlet fever, and my brother never returned from the last war. Leaving me as the primary breadwinner.

  
I glanced over at Anthony walking beside me, my eyes catching on the hint of a five’ o clock shadow along his strong jawline. Not that he acts like it, but he’s older than me. Taller than my 5’5, Anthony, if I had to guess, was about 6’2: two heads taller than I’d ever be.

  
I paused in my next step, realizing we were at my apartment.

  
“So, what do you say?”

  
I frowned. “Say about what?”

  
“Where’s your head?” he laughed. “I asked, when can I take you out again?”

_Again?_

  
I took the first step up the stairs. And then another when Anthony followed. _Was he counting our walk as a first date?_ A startled squeak slipped past my lips as I missed the next step. Anthony grabbed my arm, steadying me before I could send us both tumbling down the concrete stairs.

  
I would have preferred the concrete stairs.

  
Anthony chuckled as he leaned in closer “Weak in the knees, Sugar?” His grip tighten on my arm as he smothered the distance between us. His face coming dangerously closer to mine.

  
“I can’t,” I sighed. Yanking my arm back. Taking the last few steps, I closed the distance to the door.

  
He grinned devilishly. “Can’t or won’t”

  
Bastard. Getting my key out, I shoved it into the keyhole. I pushed the building door open with more force than necessary.

  
“Neither,” I huffed. Slamming the door in his face.

  
I quickly darted up the stairs, slowing my pace as I reached the fourth floor. Hoping Dad was asleep, I tip toed into my apartment, stopping in the kitchen, I left the pie on the counter and I put the food in the fridge before slipping into my room.

  
Exhaustion was slowing coming over me, and I wasted no time changing into an old t-shirt and shorts. Returning to the kitchen, I grabbed the apple pie from the counter, along with 2 beers from the fridge and a fork.

  
I hesitated to sit at the table. The house was too stuffy, confined even, after spending the day at the diner. Moving towards the fire escape, I opened the old dusty window to sit on its ledge. I dug into my pie, the cinnamon to apple ratio nearly hypnotizing, as it danced across my tongue. Brushing the buttery flaky crust and brown sugar crumbs from the corner of my mouth, I looked out at the city; admiring the way the moonlight kissed everything it touched.

  
Popping off the top of the first beer, I let out a sigh as I chugged it down, only now realizing how thirsty I was.

  
Fire escape began to rattle, peering down I saw someone stirring below.

  
“Hello?” I whispered into the night. Looking around, I put down my pie to grab a towel from the kitchen.

  
When I went back to the window, there was a figure standing by it. I backed into the shadow of the wall, watching as a pale hand made a grab for my pie.

  
I Made my move. Grabbing the assailant by the arm, I yanked him into the apartment.

  
He slammed into the floor with a pained ‘oof’. He groaned as he tried to flip back over. I shoved my knee into his back, pinning him in place with all my weight.  
In the darkness of the kitchen I couldn’t really see, but by the person’s size and the smell of their cologne, sweet but musky and not too strong, I guessed it was a man.

  
He began to struggle, so I leveraged more of my weight in his back. He let out a groan.

  
“Can I get up now? I promise I’m not going to hurt you”  
  
His voice was calm and sincere but a little concerned.

  
I scoffed “Not until you tell me what you were doing outside my apartment”

  
Not removing my knee from his back, I tightened my grip on his wrist.

  
“Ow!” he exclaimed “You could be a little gentle”

  
“Oh, I’m sorry did I hurt the poor burglar,” I hissed lowly as to not wake my father.

  
“Look-”

  
“You’d rob us? We’re poorer than most on this end of the city.”

  
A sigh came from his chest and I could feel him trying to relax.

  
“No.” He shifted beneath me.

  
“Could you at least get your knee out of my back? I’ll even properly introduce myself” he said with force curtsy.

  
I made no move to release him and he let out a long-suffering sigh.

  
“Fine, my name’s James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky”

  
He craned his neck in an attempt look at me. “And you are”'

  
“Come on” he coaxed, when I didn’t immediately respond.

  
“(y/n)” I replied, rolling my eyes.

  
“Now you wanna tell me why you were reaching in here”

  
James shifted “I was closing the window, Don’t you know what kind of neighborhood this is”

  
“Ha.” I dugged my knee deeper into his back. “Wanna try again”

  
“Fine, fine. Pie, it was the pie. I’d know Hamilton’s diner pie anywhere.

  
“Were so you were just gonna take it”

  
“I was gona ask y/n very nicely if she’d like to share.” He shot me a grin over his shoulder. “I’ve got some vanilla ice cream down in 312”

  
312? The apartment directly below mine. I’d only ever seen a middle-aged woman and two girls go inside the apartment.

  
“Becca never mentioned an older brother.”

  
“Becca” he huffed “As in Rebecca Barnes.”

  
As he said it, the moonlight illumined his eyes. A piercing shade of blue that seemed a trademark to the Barnes women. Or dot dot dot the Barnes family.

  
I loosened my grip at the realization, before stepping away. He wasted no time in pushing to his feet.

  
“Thanks.” He turned to face me, sizing me up with his glaze, slowly a smile came to his face. “Doll”

  
I took a few steps back to meet his glaze without having to look up, my head only coming to his chest. He adjusted the sleeves of brown button up before brushing off his tan slacks. He grinned running a hand through his brown hair his bluish grey eyes meeting mine.

  
“y/n,” James hummed. “that name suits you.” He smiled walking towards the counter and leaning against it.

  
I crossed my arms “What’s that supposed to mean”

  
He shrugged. “I haven’t met too many (y/n)s” he laughed. “Beautiful name for a beautiful lady”

  
I rolled my eyes at his oblivious attempt to butter me up.

  
James chuckled and I shook my head.

  
“Are you going to tell me what you were really doing on the fire escape.” I asked, wishing I could continue with my peaceful night. I’d had enough of the guys in this town for tonight.

  
He glazed went back to the window “My neighbors are arguing, so I decided to take a walk. The view gets better as you get closer to the roof” he added sending me a wink.

  
Rolling my eyes at the delinquent, I started to say something snarky. but his glazed had gone distance as he stared off into the night. My dad would call that a thousand yard stare.

  
Not giving myself a chance to reconsider, I walked over to the sink and grabbed a clean fork before handing it to him.

  
He looked down at the fork with a puzzled frown. “What’s this for?”

  
Heading over to the window, I sat down and picked up the pie.

  
“Wana to share?” I offered “I don’t need all of this to myself”

  
He shook his head “Nah, I don’t want to intrude?

  
I popped off the cap to the second beer and handed it to him.

  
“Technically. You already did.”

  
He let out a quiet laugh and I sent him a small smile.

  
“Sit down, James, I insist.”

  
He pretended to mull it over before joining me at the window.

  
“Bucky”

  
“Bless you” I answered.

  
He rolled his eyes skyward “Call me Bucky,” he corrected with an amused smile, “strangers don’t share pie.”


End file.
